Revenge on Katniss
by Happiness and Hamsters
Summary: An OC story, where Katniss Everdeen did not kill Coin, killed Snow, and lived in District 13. This is the story of the grief-stricken child of Predident Snow. Rated K plus for violence.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Hashtraw. I live in District 2. At least I think I do. Or did. Katniss Everdeen destroyed my home. I am in a containment unit in the back of a lorry. Or I was. I seem to be on a train now. I curl up in my little box and just sob. I hear sounds, and I go down, down. My ears pop. I yell out. Then a pipe comes through a crack, a jolt of pain, and I am out before you can say 'Katniss Everdeen'.

I awake, and I am in a white bed with my arms restrained to my sides. I wildly thrash about, and I know one thing. I have to kill Katniss Everdeen. I hate her, for everything, for everything that has happened. In less than 24 hours, I have lost my father, my mother and my brother. I am the only Capitol supporter left. I hope she meets a gruesome demise, for personally killing my father. He was amazing, my dad. He would suffer for the citizens of Panem, for all of the districts. Most viewed him as evil, cold. My dad was President Snow. I now seek revenge. Against Katniss Everdeen.

I notice they carelessly left the key on my side table. Usually to enrage the subject. I reach across, and pick up the key in my mouth. It is metallic tasting, sterile, awful. But I know that the only way to avenge my father's death is to do this. I bend down, and expertly twist the lock through. I was never a Career Tribute, but I certainly knew my stuff. I drop the handcuffs and think. The first thing would be to, to… I don't know. My emotions are in turmoil. I open my door, and creep out. I seek a hiding place, to truly sob my heart out. I walk along endless passages, twists and turns, and end up in what looks like a launderette. I find a corner behind a metal pipe and seal myself in with clothes. I hear noises. Two people talking. Katniss and Haymitch. I settle down, knowing that I am safe from the monster that is Katniss.

Sobbing. All I hear is a quiet sobbing. Soon it is Haymitch I hear. "Come on, sweetheart, come with me" And the sobbing recedes to an echoing wail. I unveil myself, and decide to flee this strange, white place. I crawl blindly out, through the pile of uniforms I had surrounded myself with. I stand up, and run through the rabbit warren of doors, passages and rooms. I end up face-to-face with my enemy. It's Katniss. Blindly I turn and run, Katniss calling after me. The chase is on. Up, down, in an air duct, down again, upwards through a room of stars… Soon I can hear alarm bells and the clear voice "All personnel please report to Base 7. Escaped convict. Escaped convict." The bells go on and on, and I hear yells of "Forward!" and "Left flank, sweep!" I race upwards and pop out in the real world. I run, forward, and then left, and then right, ducking through the foliage, popping out in some deep forest. I manage to scramble down a badger set when the soldiers burst through. They don't know where I am, but they know I'm near. This stays like it for three hours and eventually I make a rustle that gives me away. I get handcuffed, chained to some electrical pipe, and then knocked out.

I wake, again, in the same room, but no key to help me this time. I lie there, and a girl slips through the door. It's Primrose Everdeen. She shyly approaches me. "Hashtraw, do you remember me? We used to go for walks in the meadow together. Do you remember?" Regretfully, I do remember. I was walking, hand in hand with Prim in the meadow and I got entangled in a snare, and a fierce hunter attacked me. "Yes, I do remember" I say stiffly. "I know, because I got caught in a snare, didn't I?" Prim replied softly now "Yes, yes you did." I feel my rage rising in me. "And then some hunter came to rip me apart, huh? He was with Katniss, wasn't he?" "No, he was going to fr-" I speak low and quietly. "He was going to kill me, on behalf of Katniss, wasn't he?" I could barely hear Prim now. "N-no, Hashtraw, he wasn't, he was with, with, with uh-Haymitch. You remember him?" I began to yell. "Don't bother lying to me! I know he was with Katniss, and I hate her! All I know is she killed my father, President Snow, in a brutal and public manner. And now I seek REVENGE!" Prim adopts a gentle manner and says to me quietly. "He's not your father." I have gone totally mad now, kicking and screaming and soon a sedative drips into me and I fall to sleep.

I am faking sleep now, but in reality I am hanging on to every word of the conversation I can hear.

"She's been hijacked."

"By who?"

"President Snow, it seems, has hijacked her so deeply, that she is almost irreversibly mad."

"You know that's not what I want to hear."

"But Katniss, you get angry if we lie to you so you don't get upset."

"But not little Sorrel, she was my every spirit."

"I know, but-"

"What did you mean by _almost irreversibly mad_, did you mean she could be saved?"

"Well, she could be saved by- oh but you won't like the answer."

"Beetee, tell me now."

"I can't"

"Beetee, just spit it out."

"She'll have to kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

A stunned silence followed. Then:

"Really?" This was Katniss, weak and feeble.

"Unfortunately, yes. Or she can remain in her present state, and never know the truth. Or we can obliterate her in a chamber to put her out of her misery." Beetee said, rather depressed.

Katniss found my hand, and simply squeezed it tightly. Squeaky little sounds began to creep up in her throat, and soon she was silently crying, the warm tears dripping on my hand and the bedsheets. Beetee led her out, quietly giving reassuring comments.

I lay there for hours, processing things in my mind. After my walk with Prim, all those years ago, something stirred. I knew I got tangled up in a net, but what next? A vicious man, a laughing boy. Brandishing a knife, and cutting me loose. Throttling me, and taking me home. I don't know which is real, or right. I decide it's time to settle this once and for all. I had found a map, during my journey, of this place called District 13, and I had committed large portions of it to memory. My father always told me that I was very smart, and that I would grow up to be great. This memory brought tears to my eyes. I struggled my way out of the binding they had created and simply followed my brain's map to Special Weaponry.

I searched through, and found the section I needed. Throwing knives. I could hit a bullseye from 25 meters. I knew my stuff. I grabbed a pouch, and filled it with a full dozen. Not that I'd need that many. One would suffice. I returned to my room, and stashed the knives under my bed. As I got in, I felt them pressing against my back. "Time" I promised myself. "All I need is time."


	3. Chapter 3

The time came, incidentally, on the very next day. Katniss had entered my room one evening, believing me asleep. I allowed my arm to loll out of the bed, and find the pouch underneath my bed. I carefully withdrew a knife. "Stop." I say, sitting up and twirling the knife. "Sorrel, wha-" Katniss' face drained when she saw the serrated teeth of the knife. I flicked it at the wall. "Take it," I say. I simply withdraw another, and say, "I heard your conversation, and I disagree with Beetee. You need to kill me." I tie my hands behind my back, shut my eyes, I hear the swish of the knife being thrown, and wait for the pain, and death. I feel none, strangely. Katniss has flung the knife down and is staring at me in an uncomprehending way. "No, Sorrel, I also disagree with Beetee. Neither of us has to kill the other." I feel anger. "For goodness sake, my name isn't SORREL!" I scream, tearing at my flesh with the knife. Soon I am a bloody mess. Katniss is white, and when I slump to the ground, whispers "Oh my, what have I done?" I whisper "Now everything's all right, Kit-Kat." I give a faint smile, and then black out.

"It seems the real her – that is, Sorrel – is battling aginst her hijacked one – that is, Hashtraw." Beetee was telling the medical staff. Katniss was in the corner, still pale after the incident. I shut my eyes and block Beetee out. I need some 'me' time. Who was this Sorrel? What does 'being hijacked' mean? Where is Peeta, my friend? What caused me to attack myself, knowing it was wrong? And why do I keep getting visions of the scary warrior attacking me changing into a laughing boy who helps me down and heals my cuts? I'm scared of myself. I don't understand myself. I know one thing now though. "_I need to find Peeta Mellark. He'll know what to do."_ Time, so once again, all I need is time.


	4. Chapter 4

It was midnight. I stealthily crept out of my room/cell and made my way to a map I remembered from a previous excursion into the depths of this District 13 place. I saw names. I saw numbers. I saw M for Mellark. He wasn't there. I tried P for Peeta. He wasn't there either. I looked through A, B, C and D before I found him. Below Everdeen, Katniss. This was like a bomb to me. I looked again and again, but it was still the same, printed in the most hideous shade of rotten, fleshy yellow.

**408 - Everdeen, Katniss**

_ Everdeen, Buttercup (ANIMAL)_

_Everdeen, Primrose_

_Mellark, Peeta_

I stepped backwards and inhaled deeply. I wanted to run, back to my little white room, but I couldn't take my eyes off the words 'Mellark, Peeta' underneath 'Everdeen, Katniss'. I was glued to the spot. I was helpless. If someone had approached me with a set of handcuffs and a gun, I would only stare at them blankly. I heard a rustle above me. A shiny metal pipe with a small grille was all I could see. Still, this was enough to unsettle me enough to unglue my feet and attempt to casually walk away. I fail, and begin to run, drawing ragged, painful sobbing breaths. I fell over, and was unable to lift myself again. I dragged myself to a corner, and rested enough to complete my journey. Next morning, I would begin collection for my own 'Hunger Games' that was me versus them.


	5. Chapter 5

It was dawn. It was time. I snuck down, around, up into a small vent, past a loud fan, and finally down into a room filled with various backpacks, ranging from tiny waist bags that could only contain a roll of bandage, all the way to huge bags that I knew could take the largest of tents easily. Bright packs, dark packs, waterproof packs, fireproof packs, it was like a jumble sale of all the rucksacks in the world. I looked carefully, and picked a medium large one that felt very comfortable with a fireproof coating, a khaki waterproof coat thing, and a three litre bottle with a filter that could take up to 1000 litres of use. I also grabbed a small day pack that held a smaller waist bag for simple excursions. I scrambled up the vent and through a maze of tunnels I had got to know by heart in my days in the little white room. I landed softly in a room full, not this time with backpacks, but with clothing for expeditions such as this. I looked in the section marked with Beetee's clear handwriting. Boots. I found my size, and I discovered there was, once again, a huge amount of variety, probably as many as there were snowflakes in the world. I carefully picked my way past the various ones for snow biomes, knowing that it _definitely _wouldn't snow any time soon where I was headed, nor outside District 13. I reached the khaki coloured boots, with perfect protection for me. I grabbed a pair and tried them on. They were perfect, with memory latex on the soles, they immediately moulded to my feet. I tied them up, and discovered they would suit me just fine. I also picked a pair of thinner, lighter shoes that folded to fit in my waist bag with plenty of room. Then I moved on to grab a jacket and jumper. I grabbed a green-grey insulating jacket with a waterproof coating. I then grabbed a small lightweight jumper that was pea green. I raced to the shirts and t-shirts and grabbed a few of each. Then I ran to trousers and shorts. Then back up my little air vent. I crawled as quickly as I could, as I knew time wasn't on my side. I glanced at my watch. 1:45. Not good. I crawled faster, grazing my left arm. I crawled past the noisy fan, and down a pipe I knew was never used. I left my stuff there to grab the rest, which will require stealth and a light touch. I took the waist bag with me, to put the items I required in. I sneakily crept out. So far, there have been no cameras, or if there have they haven't been a bother. Where I am headed has more cameras than the people in the Capitol have food, or drink, or just about anything. I knew it would take all my skill to remain undetected. I crept along the hallway, and nearly stepped out of the safe spot behind a swivelling camera. I finally reached where I wanted. The Weapons Room. I crept along, and found my aisle of expertise, one I had previously visited. Throwing knives. I filled two strapped pouches and they fell to my sides. I was safe now. I needed a close range weapon, so I headed to swords. Never liked maces. Too bloody. I found a nice medium length one and its scabbard. That felt natural too. One more thing. Bow and arrows. I have always had a knack for them, although I have never practiced with one much. I grabbed one made of wood and tested its spring. I liked it. I found myself a quiver and loaded two dozen arrows. I was ready. I crept out, but it didn't matter now, even if I set off the alarm, I could get out of there before they realised it was me. I got to my hidey-hole, and dumped my stuff. I would be back. Soon.


	6. Chapter 6

I was ready after dinner the next day. I carefully checked no-one was looking, and crept off. I reached my gear, and saw an exit hatch was above me, the glass globe slowly darkening. I had grabbed supplies like a full bottle of water and a torch early that morning. I slipped out into the darkening evening, and decided to put as much space between me and that horrible white place as possible, so I began to walk. With those special boots, it was a walk in the park, excuse the pun. I began to walk, using my torch with a piece of tracing paper taped over it to dim the light. I had put at least ten miles between me and District 13, so I decided to set up camp for the night. My instincts told me up a tree, but my mind told me down a badger sett. I decided on the tree. Scrambling up with ease, I put myself as high as I dared to go, with a bit of space above me to hang a tarpaulin (khaki, of course). I did that, and unrolled my sleeping bag, crawled in, and tied my chest around the tree, in case I fell out. I kept my throwing knives and sword out just in case. I had awful dreams about Katniss putting an arrow through my heart as easily as she had with the apple in the pig's mouth. Yes, I know about that, my father was told by the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane. I woke up, and it was all I could do to not scream out. A row of people were walking through the forest, scanning the floor, and when they passed under my tree, I held my breath. None of them noticed me. But a bigger shocker came now. Peeta Mellark was walking through with a bow and arrow, already fully strung. He looked directly at me, and stopped. "Kat, Katniss" Peeta growled. Katniss came through the foliage and whispered "What?" Peeta vaguely pointed at my tree. Katniss simply replied "Leave it to me." I gulped. My throat was dry. She held her bow and arrow up in the air, took aim, and fired.


	7. Chapter 7

She missed me entirely. Instead, she struck a large turkey- type bird. Right through the eye. Something stirred deep inside me. I was up in a tree, again, but this one was thicker, pine-needle variety. I was watching Katniss stalk a groosling; she fired, and got it right through the eye, striking through its brain, and back out the other side. Dead in seconds. Then the memory stopped. I wanted to scream at myself for not telling me what happened next. Katniss walked under my tree and picked up the bird. She threw it to Peeta who caught it and put it in a sack. Katniss said to Peeta "I'll catch up in a minute, don't worry." Peeta gave her a quizzical look, but she just sat down and shut her eyes. "I'm just going to rest a minute. Hurry, we only have 2 hours, remember." Peeta shrugged and continued and barged his way through the undergrowth. Once she was sure he was gone, she looked around, and climbed up the tree with considerable speed. I had packed up and in a flash; I had leapt down, rolled, looked up at Katniss and shot off into the forest.

I was running in no particular direction and simply raced up the tallest tree, right to the very top. I was swaying like a leaf, back and forth so dramatically I was at risk of falling all the way down. At the height I was, falling meant certain death. I was there for some time, until I decided I needed some dinner, so it was down to the ground to hunt. I was rewarded with a fine fat rabbit, which I cooked and ate most of. I heard thunderous footsteps, so I bolted up a tree. Katniss and a Peacekeeper crashed through the foliage. "Peeta!" Katniss yells. For I had not noticed a boy sprawled on the floor, the stubs of his legs dripping blood. He had been mauled by a bear, which had stolen the groosling, and made off. I gasped, and the Peacekeeper whipped around. Katniss rushed over to Peeta, my Peeta, and turned him over. She looks at the wound, and knows anything she would try would be futile; she needs Capitol medicine from labs. I have a first-aid kit in my bag; it contains all she would need. My hand strays towards my knives. Before I can stop myself, I throw the knife; the Peacekeeper keels over and Katniss wheels around.


	8. Chapter 8

I grab my medical bag, a few knives, a bandage and a handful of a weed I knew was used for drawing out infections. I jumped down from the tree, my knife trained on Katniss. "Step back" I growled, and Katniss carefully stepped away from Peeta. "Now, whatever happens, do not intervene" I carefully walked towards Peeta, and saw the damage. Cogs were everywhere, from the last accident he had in the Hunger Games. I spoke softly to Peeta, knowing he'd recognise my voice and know he was safe. "Now, Peeta, I'm just going to put some leaves on the wound. It'll sting a bit, but don't struggle otherwise it'll hurt more. I pick out the leaves and Katniss yells "No! Those are _nightlock_!" I turn coldly to her and say "What did I ask you? Hm? _Shut up_." I apply the leaves, and I can tell Peeta is rather uncomfortable. Buckets of steam flow off, and a strange green goo crawls off. It wasn't a bear. It was a muttation. I worry more now, and sweat pours down my forehead. I pick out a needle and surgical thread and sew up the bigger cuts. I carefully apply painkillers and glance at my watch. I don't have long. I hurry up a bit, wrapping clean bandages around the ends. I grab some sticks to fashion a peg leg or something, when I hear men looking for me. I look up, eyes alert. I scramble off without a backwards glance and race up my tree to grab my backpack. I leap off into a smaller tree and race down it and away. How do I make sure she doesn't blab? I can't. For all I know, she could say _I _attacked Peeta, and _she_ was patching him up. I scamper up a tree and wait. And wait. Night falls and I am forced to spend the night on guard. I will now find Katniss, and tell her I'm sorry, for all I've done. No. There's no point. What have I done to upset her? Nothing. There's no need. I feel tired, so I fall to a peaceful slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up suddenly. I looked around me. White uniformed Peacekeepers surrounded me. Some were even in the surrounding trees. There was no escape. I knew, I knew, my time was nigh. I glanced around again, scanning for some kind of escape. Once again, there was none. I dropped down, knowing that once I did, Peacekeepers would shoot me in the head and it would be all over. But they didn't. I was dazed, confused. One of the Peacekeepers flickered. I ran at it, and ran straight through him. They were purely holograms. I was relieved at that. Then an arrow landed next to me. It held a scroll with a simple message. "Death. Peeta. Find." A drop of red was in the corner, and I KNEW Peeta was in trouble. How I would save him, or where he was, I don't know. I purely began walking back, retracing my footsteps, listening intently. I was so pre-occupied with where Peeta was; I fell down a deep hole. Very deep. I felt my left leg snap. I was immobile, helpless. All they needed was to put a swarm of Tracker Jackers in here, and I would be dead in three seconds flat. A little girl appeared. I recognised her from one of the Hunger Games. It was Rue.


	10. Chapter 10

"Rue, Rue, help _me_." I pleaded to the silent girl. "Rue, why did you have to die? Why?" Rue whispered silently "Destiny tells us all what is right, and my death was right_._" My mouth widened to a perfect 'O' and I gasped and flopped like a dying fish. "Can you help me?" I asked; a hint of desperation in my voice. Rue looked deeply into my eyes. "I think you know the answer to that yourself" Rue said knowingly. "Conquer what you most fear, and I may be able to help you." Rue then walked back into the flattened earth from whence she came. I collapsed gloomily, for I knew that what I most fear is, Katniss Everdeen's love, for Sorrel, but I'm not Sorrel. I desperately want Katniss to like me, just me, not Sorrel. I am only Hashtraw, and I hate it. I know, deep inside me, that I am Sorrel. On the surface I know I am Hashtraw. The million dollar question is, _which one am I really?_


	11. Chapter 11

I lay there for several hours, unable to move, numb with cold. I stare at the sky and hope against hope that someone would help me up, knowing that as I was laying here, Peeta could be being tortured to death. I hear footfalls, but now I can't see clearly. "Good god!" A male voice. I passed out. I woke again in the hole, but with my leg repaired and a crutch lying nearby, just in case, I guess. I stood, testing my leg, and found it good as new. I clambered out of the hole, and looked around. The flattened grass footprints I had been following had gone, so I must have been there for at least a day. I got myself ready and returned to District 13's boundaries. I slipped in an air vent, and crawled through, smelling the appetizing scent of lunch. I glanced through the grille. There was my friend, Peeta, chained to two Peacekeepers. He looked pretty bruised. What had happened? I felt a twinge of guilt, as I remembered that I had, rather cowardly, run off. If I hadn't, would Peeta still be OK? Could I have helped him? I hurriedly gathered more supplies, and ran to the chopper shed. I raced to a stealth copter, which I knew, from Beetee talking to himself, had some _added features_. Features like turning invisible and transforming into a truck, and lots of other things. I raced in and instinctively fired her up. Alarms went off like crazy, but I knew how to fly. My father had taught me in the president's personal copter. I was off. I tapped a button. Invisible. "Good luck finding me" I chortled, as I flew out. I soared over endless fields, expertly manoeuvring through tricky, overgrown forests and deep, dark caves. I soared through the sky, and saw my destination. District 2, my home. I effortlessly soar down, and land in a thicket just outside the electrified fence. Normally, I would be afraid to even be here, but now a burning passion fills my heart. I look at the array of buttons on the control panel, and press one. The panel recedes, and a wall becomes where it was. A pile of ivy begins crawling through the window, and then all stops. I am in an old, beaten shack of a cabin. I carefully make my way out. Beetee certainly is very clever. I turn around, and realise just how beautiful my homeland is. Lovely, colourful landscapes, dotted with merry flowers, like daisies and primroses. Primroses. Primrose Everdeen. I shake the thought from my head, as I need every ounce of focus to do this. I search the cabin, and find the panel, concealed behind a 'rotting' piece of wood. I press the button 'RELEASE CARGO' and sure enough, out come my backpack and sword and bow and arrows and knives. I struggle around the fence, ducking the heat-seeking electrical tendrils (high tech, as ever) and slipping past the electrical fuse. What I did not notice, was the large electrical trap right in front of me. I was electrocuted. I died in an instant.

* * *

**A.N. This is not the end of the story. Hashtraw/Sorrel will return in an upcoming fanfic, What Have I Done? Stay tuned!**


End file.
